La fin de Détective Conan
by ASTF
Summary: Je suis super impatiente de connaître la fin de Détective Conan, alors en attendant j'ai écris la mienne
1. Chapter 1 : l'Opération

Chapitre 1 : L'Opération

Ça y est. L'organisation a enfin été battue. Conan est encore un peu sous le choc de tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Il a enfin réussi à avoir les hommes en noir mais au prix fort : 21 agents du FBI ont été abattu, Haibara alias Miyano Shiho a été tuée par Gin dans la confusion, Jodie Starling est dans le coma et James Black a été gravement blessé à l'épaule et à l'estomac. Conan, Heiji, Akai Shuichi, l'agent Camel, Kir et les autres agents du FBI ont tous été blessés, mais heureusement, rien de grave.

L'opération pour piéger les hommes en noir avait été prévue depuis une semaine. Le FBI avait localisé certains membres dont Gin et Vodka. Il avait écouté de nombreuses informations grâce aux micros placés dans leur voiture, et avait pu découvrir qu'un gros coup se préparait. Tellement gros que les membres les plus importants et même le boss seraient présents : Cognac le boss, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon ainsi que Whisky, Brandy et Schnaps, 3 agents que Conan ne connaissait pas. Le FBI avait déployé un important nombre d'agents partout dans Tokyo et en particulier dans l'arrondissement de Chuo-ku, près du port. La transaction entre l'organisation et la société trafiquante de drogue avec qui ils devaient faire affaire allait se dérouler dans un des immenses entrepôts présent sur le port, qui était vidé de tout le matériel. L'heure de rendez-vous était assez tard : 2h du matin, car il fallait qu'il n'y ait plus personne sur les lieux.

Chez l'organisation comme chez la société, s'étaient réunis des hommes et des femmes avec des gilets pare-balle, de nombreuses armes et bien sûr, l'objet de la transaction. Personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient encerclés par au moins une cinquantaine d'agents du FBI. James, Akai, Jodie, Camel, Kir, Conan, Heiji et Haibara étaient à l'abri, deux entrepôts plus loin, et écoutaient la conversation des deux boss. Pour l'occasion, Conan et Haibara avaient pris l'antidote pour retrouver leur apparence respective le temps de l'opération. Chaque personne était équipée d'un uniforme, d'un gilet pare-balle, et de nombreuses armes comme des pistolets munis de silencieux, des revolvers et des couteaux. Tout le monde était à l'affût du signal de départ de James pour commencer l'opération. James attendait le bon moment.  
Les deux boss discutaient aimablement malgré que leurs subordonnés soient un peu tendus. Gin observait tour à tour chaque personne présente. Il se préparait à n'importe quelle situation, en particulier quand autant de membres de l'organisation et surtout le boss étaient sur les lieux. Il était possible que ces lâches de la société Yasuda les aient balancés à la police et qu'ils soient des mouchards. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son manteau, celle de droite serrant un pistolet.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'en venir à ce qui nous intéresse, non ? Voilà le colis. A votre tour, dit Cognac en montrant 3 gros sacs de sport posés au sol.

-Bien sûr, répondit le chef de la société. Voilà votre argent. Mais je trouve que le prix est un peu excessif…

Deux de ses subordonnés posèrent par terre 2 mallettes. Cognac eu un sourire à l'idée de tout l'argent qu'elles contenaient.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à revendre plus cher.

-Pas beaucoup de gens seront d'accord pour l'acheter. Ce ne sera pas vraiment bénéfique…

-Il faudra convaincre vos clients, dit Vermouth avec un clin d'œil.

-De toute façon, dit Cognac d'une voix agacée, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. On s'en fiche de votre business.

Il n'aimait pas que la transaction se prolonge plus longtemps que prévu. Gin le savait et fit signe à tous les membres qu'il était temps d'y aller. Vodka prit les mallettes.

-Eh ben, on a gagné beaucoup d'argent en une seule nuit !

-C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec la société Yasuda, dit Vermouth en partant, amusée.

Les membres de l'organisation commençaient à partir. Ce fut le moment idéal. James donna le top départ et tous les agents se lancèrent silencieusement à la suite des membres. Il y avait deux groupes : 20 agents s'occupaient de la société Yasuda et 30 agents s'occupaient des hommes en noir ; le petit groupe de James avec eux, l'organisation étant leur objectif principal.  
Les détonations des mitraillettes, les cris des hommes et des femmes, le martèlement des pieds sur le sol explosèrent soudain. Les hommes en noir, qui ne s'étaient doutés de rien, avaient été pris par surprise par le FBI. Seul Gin, méfiant par nature, s'était retourné avec précipitation et avait réussi à toucher James à l'épaule. Tout le monde se cacha derrière des entrepôts ou des containers, attendant que quelqu'un baisse sa vigilance. Puis l'explosion reprit de plus belle et dans la cohue, Gin repéra Haibara : elle avait une expression où se mêlait rage mais en même temps satisfaction. Il eut un sentiment de triomphe et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il respira profondément pour ne pas rater sa proie malgré la distance et tira. Il l'a regarda s'effondrer au sol en pensant « Sayonara, Sherry ».


	2. Chapter 2 : la Fin de l'Organisation

Chapitre 2 : La Fin de l'Organisation

Les agents du FBI avaient déjà réussi à coincer Vodka, Korn et Schnaps. Les sept autres répondaient aux coups de feu avec vigueur. Les seuls moments où ils étaient vulnérables étaient quand ils devaient recharger leurs armes. Les balles fusaient de tous les côtés. Cognac tira et toucha James à l'estomac. Bourbon, malgré qu'il soit rapide et ait une bonne vue, essayait en vain de toucher Akai. Celui-ci cherchait Gin dans l'espoir de le coincer, c'était son objectif personnel : arrêter l'homme qui avait tué sa petite-amie.

Heiji et Shinichi restaient proches, se protégeant mutuellement. Shinichi cherchait Haibara des yeux : c'était son devoir de la protéger. Kir réussit à toucher Brandy. Elle devait affronter les regards de stupéfaction des hommes en noir qui la reconnaissaient. Seule Vermouth n'était pas étonnée : elle avait toujours soupçonné Kir. Cognac se promit à lui-même de s'occuper d'elle quand toute cette histoire serait finie. Mais il s'aperçut que ça allait être plutôt difficile : ils n'étaient plus que six contre dix-sept. Ah non, cinq. Whisky venait de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ce dégonflé s'était donné la mort. Cognac serra les dents. Ils allaient redoubla ses tirs et atteignit Heiji dans le bras, Shinichi dans la jambe et Camel dans les côtes. Heiji ne pouvait plus tirer qu'avec la main gauche. Shinichi repéra Gin derrière un container et se rua vers lui, boitant légèrement. Gin voulu lui tirer dessus mais s'arrêta au dernier moment quand il le reconnut :

-Toi… Tu es… Kudo Shinichi…, murmura-t-il.

-Heureux que vous vous souveniez de moi, lança le détective lycéen. Je croyais que vous oubliiez vos victimes ?

-Pas toi. Tu es la première personne sur qui on a testé le poison. Je m'en souviens très bien, tu nous avais espionnés comme un petit fouineur de la police lors d'une transaction au Tropical Land, gronda-t-il. C'est impossible que tu aies survécu… Les enquêteurs ont vérifié chez toi, tu as été déclaré décédé.

-Qui a écrit décédé sur ma fiche ?

Gin réfléchit un court instant. C'était Sherry.

Pendant ce temps-là, Vermouth avait réussi à avoir Jodie, sur qui elle tirait depuis un bout de temps, Akai avait immobilisé Bourbon et, Heiji et Kir s'acharnaient sur Chianti, qui ripostait à une vitesse impressionnante. Au bout d'un moment, Chianti tomba au sol, touchée au poumon. Il n'y avait plus que trois membres : Cognac, Vermouth et Gin. Plus loin, on entendait presque plus de coups de feu avec les membres de la société Yasuda.

-Cette sale traître…

-Oui, en effet, dit Shinichi voyant que Gin comprenait enfin. Elle m'a grandement aidé. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu rester caché et rassembler des informations sur votre organisation.

Gin le fusilla du regard.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a fait ! Je veux juste savoir une chose : on n'échappe pas à l'organisation ; comment as-tu fais pour te cacher aussi longtemps ?

-Vous ne le savez pas mais le poison qu'a créé Sherry pour l'organisation, l'Apotoxine 4869, peut faire rajeunir quelqu'un. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, ajouta Shinichi, toujours aussi confiant.

Gin parût choqué. Il fronça les sourcils, écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait le jeune détective.

-J'ai rajeuni. J'avais l'apparence de mes 6 ans, poursuivit-il. Au début je ne savais pas quoi faire mais après je me suis aperçu que c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour vous de me retrouver si j'étais un enfant, sachant que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Sherry était au courant, elle, mais ne l'a pas dit car elle voulait continuer et approfondir ses recherches. Quand vous avez tué sa sœur Akemi Miyano, elle se révolta et voulut mettre fin à ses jours avec le poison. Mais il n'eut pas l'effet souhaité, et elle devint une petite fille de 6 ans. Comme elle savait que j'étais dans le même cas qu'elle, elle a décidé de me rejoindre et de s'allier à moi. Depuis, on a essayé de récolter le plus d'informations possible sur vous, et ce soir, on a enfin réussi à vous anéantir !

Gin parût étonné. Il ricana.

-Vous avez réussi ? Tu crois ça ?

Il pointa son arme sur lui mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Akai lui tira une balle dans le torse. Gin s'effondra au sol, du sang coulant de sa blessure mais ne tarda pas à se relever. Il devait avoir deux côtes cassées mais le gilet pare-balle qu'il portait avait été efficace. Gin pointa son arme sur celui que le boss appelait le Silver Bullet. Dans quelques instants, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Mais ce fut au tour de Shinichi de sauver la vie d'Akai. Il tira sur l'épaule de Gin et Akai, faisant écho à ses gestes, tira dans la jambe de son pire ennemi, qui s'effondra une nouvelle fois.

Cognac était redoutable. Vermouth avait été attrapée elle aussi et le boss de l'organisation cherchait des yeux Gin, son meilleur membre. Il tira dans un véhicule garé devant lui. Une énorme explosion retentit. La voiture faisait une barrière de feu entre lui et le FBI. Il pût reprendre son souffle et recharger le seul pistolet qui lui restait. Il commençait à désespérer. Tous les membres avaient été pris, sauf Gin qui restait introuvable.  
Gin était étendu au sol, à bout de souffle. En l'espace de quelques instants, il avait pris trois balles. Akai donna un coup de pied dans l'arme tombée à côté de lui, qui fût projetée plus loin, hors de portée.

-Enfin…, murmura Akai. Ça fait une éternité que j'attends ce jour.

Gin le regarda, les yeux remplis de haine. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Akai…Shuichi… Je… ne t'ai peut-être… pas tué… mais j'ai pu avoir… ma revanche… avec Sherry…

-Quoi ?!

Le cœur de Shinichi commença à battre à toute allure.

-Je l'ai tué… au début de votre petite… embuscade, haleta Gin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Akai le regarda avec un sentiment de mépris. Il cria :

-Cognac ! Vous êtes cerné ! Tous vos acolytes ont été arrêtés ! Même Gin ! Il git à mes pieds, assommé !

Gin leva les yeux vers Akai, son visage n'exprimant que douleur et haine.

-A-assommé… ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter d'autres mots. Akai l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing. Camel arriva en trottinant et aida Akai à amener Gin près de l'entrepôt où 15 minutes avant, s'était déroulé la transaction. Shinichi les suivit, sa jambe le faisant terriblement souffrir. Heiji s'était adossé contre un mur, ne pouvant plus tenir debout et les hommes en noir avaient tous été menottés.

-Cognac, appela Akai. Vous êtes fini ! Votre organisation n'est plus ! Rendez-vous !

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me rendre ?

-Hm, ricana Akai, le chef des loups noirs n'abandonne jamais une chasse.

Shinichi en avait assez. S'il faisait attention, il pourrait approcher le boss sans être dans le champ de mire. Il prit des munitions, chargea son arme puis se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

-K-Kudo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Heiji.

-Je vais en finir avec cette organisation.

Son ton était tellement déterminé, que personne ne l'en empêcha. Il s'approcha de Cognac le plus silencieusement possible et, une fois qu'il l'eut dans son champ de vision, se prépara à tirer. Il visa et tira. C'était comme si la balle filait au ralenti. Il la vit parcourir la distance à toute vitesse et transpercer son ennemi dans l'abdomen. Cognac s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd et Shinichi couru lui mettre des menottes. Il fut rejoint par des membres du FBI et par Akai. Il tremblait un peu. Pendant un instant, il avait pointé son pistolet sur le cœur du boss. Mais reprenant soudain ses esprits, il avait baissé légèrement le canon. Maintenant c'était fini. Enfin fini. Voilà comment Kudo Shinichi avait stoppé les agissements de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir. Comment il était devenu leur Silver Bullet.

Quand il retourna près de l'entrepôt, il vit des dizaines de corps gisants au sol et parmi eux, le corps d'Haibara, où plutôt de Miyano Shiho. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et alors qu'il prenait avec un dernier espoir son pouls, une douleur fulgurante traversa sa poitrine. C'est comme si des centaines de couteaux le lancinaient de toute part. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher, que son corps avait rajeuni. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient eu un air ébahi. Sauf Heiji qui était au courant et Akai qui avait pensé : « Je comprends tout maintenant. ». Conan leur avait alors tout expliqué.


	3. Chapter 3 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

Conan et Heiji sont chez le professeur Agasa, Camel et Akai veillent sur James et Jodie à l'hôpital. Rien n'a encore été annoncé aux autres : Kogoro, Eri, Sera, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Kazuha, Sonoko… et Ran. Mais il fallait leur parler vite car cette histoire n'allait pas tarder à faire la une des journaux et allait passer en boucle aux informations. En même temps, l'arrestation d'une organisation criminelle, trafiquante d'armes et trafiquante de drogue, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours !

Mais malgré tout, un sentiment de profonde tristesse et un pincement au cœur venaient ternir la joie de cette victoire. La mort d'Haibara avait été certes, pressentie, mais Conan avait tout fait pour la convaincre de ne pas participer. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir mise à l'écart ; mais elle avait eu l'air tellement sûre d'elle et déterminée quand leur plan pour piéger les hommes en noir allait débuter…

*-Haibara il vaudrait mieux que tu restes en arrière.

-Non Kudo. Je vais y aller.

-Mais tu sais que dès qu'ils te verront, ils essayeront de te tuer ! C'est mieux que tu restes cachée dans l'entrepôt.

-Décidément tu changes souvent d'avis. C'est déjà la troisième fois que tu me dis que je peux y aller puis que finalement tu refuses. Mais je fais ce que je veux. J'ai passé tout mon temps à rester en arrière. Quand tu as coincé Vermouth sur le port le jour de la fête d'Halloween, j'étais venue mais je ne t'ai pas aidé. Au contraire, j'ai perturbé tous tes plans. Ou quand tu as découvert Kir et qu'elle est allée à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas participé. Je ne faisais rien. Tu me rapportais ce qu'il se passait dans la journée.

-Parce que tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-Peut-être mais aujourd'hui je peux faire quelque chose. Je peux aider ! Et c'est ce que je vais faire, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.*

Il le regrettait maintenant. Heiji, le professeur Agasa et lui étaient assis dans le salon, une tasse de thé posée devant chacun d'eux. Heiji affichait un air abattu et pensait à la journée de la veille, se rappelant chaque étape de leur opération. Le professeur Agasa pleurait et se mouchait sans cesse, essayant de ne plus y penser. Mais c'était dur. Il était si triste et allait se sentir tellement seul sans la présence de cette jeune femme, transformée en petite fille. Il repensa aux réflexions qu'elle lui faisait quand il mangeait quelque chose inadapté à son régime forcé. A travers ses pleurs, il ne put retenir un sourire.

Conan, quant à lui, n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Il se remémorait tous les moments passés avec Haibara ; autant ceux où elle était froide et sarcastique que ceux où elle était plus ouverte, plus elle-même. Dans ses mains, il tenait une petite boîte qu'Haibara avait laissée à côté de son ordinateur. Elle contenait deux pilules. Deux antidotes.

Une unique larme coula sur son visage.

-Bon, dit-il en s'essuyant la joue, il est temps d'aller parler aux autres.

-Je me demande comment l'annoncer aux enfants, il ne faut pas leur faire de peine, répondit le professeur.

-Peut-être serait-il préférable de leur mentir?, proposa Heiji. Dire la vérité à tout le monde sauf à eux ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Kudo ?

-C'est ce que je pensais faire aussi. Je raconterais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé à Kogoro et aux autres, mais je dirais aux enfants que Conan et Haibara s'en vont à l'étranger à cause d'une enquête. Une fois que j'aurais expliqué aux adultes, je leur demanderais de ne rien leur révéler.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront, approuva Heiji.

-Ça me semble être une bonne idée, dit le professeur, il faut le leur dire en douceur. Après toutes les fois où ils étaient venus chez lui, le professeur Agasa s'était vraiment attaché aux Detective Boys et regrettait de devoir leur annoncer d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles. C'est pour ça que l'alternative de leur faire croire que Ai et Conan s'en allaient lui plaisait plus. Après tout, ce ne sont que des enfants ; de véritables enfants.

Ils sortirent de la maison du professeur et se rendirent à l'agence de détective Mouri. Il n'y avait que Kogoro, Ran étant au lycée avec Sonoko et Sera. Akai qui ne voulait pas la mêler à l'opération, n'avait rien dit à sa sœur. Quand il vît les visiteurs arriver, le visage de Kogoro blêmît. Conan et Heiji boitaient et ce dernier avait le bras en écharpe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé !? cria Kogoro.

-O-On va vous expliquer, répondit Conan.

-Oui vous avez intérêt ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué ces derniers jours ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. A tout le monde en fait. Kogoro fronça les sourcils.

-Tout le monde ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Toutes les personnes que je connais : Ran, Sonoko, Eri, les policiers…, toutes les personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer. Heiji et le professeur Agasa sont déjà au courant.


	4. Chapter 4 : la Révélation

Chapitre 4 : La Révélation

Conan demanda à Kogoro d'appeler le Commissaire Megure pour leur parler à tous les deux en même temps. Kogoro s'exécuta, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il était rare que Conan lui parle d'une voix aussi sérieuse.

-Allo ? Ah, Mouri-kun, répondit Megure d'une voix lasse. Que se passe-t-il ? Encore un meurtre ?

-Non, Commissaire. C'est Conan. Il a quelque chose à nous dire.

-Conan-kun ?

Conan prit son papillon modulateur de voix et prit sa propre voix, celle de Shinichi.

-Conan n'est pas mon vrai nom, Commissaire.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Shinichi-kun ! Pourquoi avez-vous dit Conan, Mouri-kun ?

Kogoro était bouche bée. Il murmura :

-Que veux-tu dire par « Conan n'est pas mon vrai nom » ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Edogawa Conan. Commissaire mettez sur haut-parleur, je veux que tout le monde soit au courant.

Le Commissaire Megure ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais il mît tout de même le téléphone sur haut-parleur pour que les policiers présents puissent entendre leur conversation.

-Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu depuis ma disparition ?

-Attends ! Je ne comprends rien. Qui me parle ? Mouri-kun tu m'as dit que Conan-kun allait me parler et là j'entends Shinichi-kun !

-Commissaire, Conan n'existe pas. Vous souvenez-vous de l'affaire du Mystery Coaster ? Quand j'étais allé à Tropical Land avec Ran ?

Pendant tout le temps qu'il parlait, il fixait des yeux Kogoro qui, toujours la bouche ouverte, regardait Conan parler avec la voix de Shinichi.

-Oui je m'en souviens. Ça s'est passé depuis déjà un bon moment. Pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?

-Ce jour-là, il y avait deux hommes habillés en noir à bord du manège, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet. Ils étaient très antipathiques.

-Eh bien je les ais suivis car je les trouvais suspects. Et alors que l'un d'eux faisait du chantage à une personne, le deuxième m'a surpris par derrière et m'a assommé. Ils m'ont alors donné une pilule qui aurait dû me tuer…

Kogoro avait du mal à croire à cette histoire, mais il pensait deviner la suite. Conan le regardait à travers ses lunettes, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

-Cette pilule… au lieu de me tuer… m'a fait… rajeunir, dit Conan, hésitant, beaucoup moins sûr de lui que quand il avait parlé avec Gin.

Le silence tomba. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, la voix de Takagi se fit entendre :

-Kudo-kun, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-De quoi parles-tu, s'énerva Kogoro. Comment ça tu as rajeuni ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ces idioties !?

Kogoro ne le croyait évidemment pas et Conan le comprenait très bien. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réactions. Heureusement, Heiji vint à sa rescousse.

-Ce qu'il est en train de dire c'est que ces gars l'ont drogué et sans le savoir, l'ont ramené à sa forme d'enfant ! Vous devez le croire, Kudo n'a pas disparu et il n'est pas en train de résoudre une enquête ailleurs, il est ici ! Depuis le début, il est sous vos yeux, avec l'identité d'Edogawa Conan !

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit, dans ce cas ? répliqua Kogoro.

-Parce que c'était impossible pour lui de vous le dire ! S'il vous avait tout révélé, cette organisation aurait pu être au courant et tuer tous ceux impliqués !

Megure, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, reprit d'un coup son sang-froid ; il ne voulait pas qu'Heiji insinue que la police ne pouvait pas agir.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police ? Nous aurions pu mettre en place une opération pour les coincer.

-Cette organisation était très puissante, Commissaire, dit Conan. Elle avait déjà tué énormément de gens, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée d'en tuer plus.

-Était ? remarqua Kogoro.

-Oui. Voilà pourquoi je vous révèle tout aujourd'hui, et seulement aujourd'hui : durant ces derniers jours où nous avons été absents, nous avons monté une opération avec le FBI pour les avoir. Ça a plutôt été un succès.

-Quatre d'entre eux sont morts et le reste est à l'hôpital, dans des chambres spéciales pour détenus, précisa Heiji. Malheureusement, de notre côté aussi, nous avons subi des pertes.

De nouveau, un silence. Cette fois, c'est Megure qui le rompit.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors… depuis tout ce temps… depuis le début…

-… c'était toi, finit Kogoro. Tu nous aidais dans les enquêtes, mais tu le faisais discrètement ; tu prenais un comportement d'enfant innocent, qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et tu nous donnais des indices. Je me suis aperçu plusieurs fois que j'avais deviné quelque chose juste après que tu ais remarqué une preuve ou un indice, mais je n'y ai pas accordé beaucoup d'importance…

Son ton montait petit à petit qu'il se rendait compte que pour toutes ces affaires résolues, il avait reçu de l'aide. Conan sentait qu'il allait s'énerver contre lui, mais ils furent interrompus par Ran, Sonoko et Sera, qui rentraient du lycée. Leurs visages, qui étaient joyeux quand elles étaient entrées, se transformèrent en surprise quand elles virent Conan et Heiji.

-Conan-kun ! Hattori-kun ! Que vous est-il arrivé !?, s'exclama Ran.

-On va tout vous expliquer, répondit Heiji.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Conan. C'est la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi stressé. Conan prit une profonde inspiration, enleva ses lunettes et dit :

-Je ne suis pas Edogawa Conan.


	5. Chapter 5 : la Révélation à Ran

Chapitre 5 : La Révélation à Ran

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ? demanda Sonoko.

Conan regardait tour à tour Sonoko et Sera, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Ran. Sonoko le regardait avec cette même expression désintéressée qu'elle avait d'habitude quand elle lui parlait et Sera le regardait d'un air moitié étonné, moitié soupçonneuse. Conan savait que Sera pensait qu'il avait rajeuni : ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Craignant toujours les yeux de Ran, il continua donc de ne s'adresser qu'à Sonoko et Sera :

-Je ne suis pas Edogawa Conan, répéta-t-il.

Il aurait tellement préféré l'annoncer à Ran en privé, seul à seul, qu'avec toutes ces personnes autour. Là, le regard de tout le monde l'angoissait. Il aurait été plus confiant et l'aurait consolée lorsqu'elle aurait pleuré. Parce qu'elle allait pleurer évidemment. Il en était sûr. Il la connaissait. Il avait failli lui annoncer plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait jamais autant stressé que maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Ran n'avait pas la même relation avec Shinichi qu'avec Conan. C'était une relation tout à fait différente : avec l'un elle était amie d'enfance, et pour l'autre elle était une sorte de grande-sœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours contrarié : malgré le grand détective qu'il était, il n'était jamais arrivé à comprendre ses sentiments. Il le lui avait expliqué à Londres.

-Je… Je… Je suis…Shinichi…dit-il.

Son nom ne fut qu'un murmure.

-Shinichi ? dit Sonoko. Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Il n'est pas là, il est loin d'ici.

-Non il est bien là, répondit Heiji.

Conan le regarda avec espoir. Encore une fois, il venait l'aider. Il eut un sourire. Il était bien loin le détective de l'Ouest qui voulait être le meilleur des deux. Cette personne avait totalement disparu. Maintenant Heiji était son meilleur ami.

-C'est un peu dur à croire, mais ce petit est bien Kudo, continua Heiji.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Conan regarda Ran dans les yeux. Et évidemment, elle pleurait. Heiji se pencha vers Conan et lui chuchota :

-Si tu préfères, je leur dit tout moi et je te laisse lui dire à… elle…

-Oui… Merci, Hattori.

Il leva les yeux et reprit à haute voix :

-J'aimerais parler à Ran seul à seul.

Tout le monde regarda alors Ran, qui ne disait toujours rien.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Heiji.

Il fit sortir tout le monde dans la rue. Conan fixait Ran du regard. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il détestait la voir pleurer, mais en même temps, elle était si belle. Il inspira et expira lentement, pour se calmer. Ran sourit.

-Je l'ai pensé plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois je me disais que c'était impossible, que j'étais une idiote de croire à des choses pareilles.

-Tu n'as pas été idiote du tout. Tu es tout sauf idiote. Tu as commencé à avoir des soupçons dès le début. A de nombreuses reprises, tu as failli percer mon secret, mais je faisais tout pour te faire changer d'avis : il ne fallait surtout pas que tu découvres quoi que ce soit.

Les larmes se mirent à couler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens quand on était à Tropical Land ? Que j'ai suivi les deux hommes habillés en noir et que je t'ai dit de m'attendre ?

-Oui. C'est ce jour-là que tu as disparu…

Conan serra les dents. C'était incroyable comme chaque mot que Ran prononçait pouvait le transperçait.

-Oui. J-Je sais.

C'était de plus en plus dur de parler.

-C'est à cause d'eux que tout est arrivé… I-Ils m'ont donné un poison qui m'a fait rajeunir. Et j'ai dû supporter de vivre comme un enfant pendant tout ce temps, de ne rien pouvoir te dire !

Ran ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, avec une telle fureur dans le regard, aussi énervé de ne pas avoir pu lui parler. Elle rougit.

-Et… tu peux redevenir comme avant ?

-Oui... Il y a un antidote chez le professeur Agasa. Mais… avant ça, il faut que j'aille parler à Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko.


	6. Chapter 6 : Consoler les Detective Boys

Chapitre 6 : Consoler les Detective Boys

Ran et Conan sortirent de l'agence de détective et rejoignirent les autres. Heiji fit un signe de tête à Conan pour lui faire comprendre qu'il leur avait tout dit. Conan les regarda à tour de rôle. Un silence gêné régnait. Puis Sonoko fut la première à parler :

-Franchement, si j'avais su qui tu étais… Quand je pense à toutes les fois où on a parlé de toi, qu'on te critiquait et tout… Alors que t'étais là depuis le début !

Conan sourit.

-Oui, je sais. Au fait où est Sera?

-Elle s'inquiétait alors elle est allée rejoindre son frère à l'hôpital.

-D'accord.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Maintenant il faut que je parle à Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko, dit Conan en soupirant. Ils ne sont pas au courant.

Ils allèrent tous chez le professeur Agasa. Les Detective Boys étaient déjà là : le professeur les avait fait venir lorsque Conan l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il arrivait. Le groupe passa le portail et entra dans la maison. Lorsqu'Ayumi vit Conan entrer, elle se leva du sofa et courut vers lui.

-Conan-kun ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu es blessé ?

-Heiji-niichan aussi ! ajouta Mitsuhiko.

-Tu as encore résolu une enquête sans nous, c'est ça ? dit Genta.

Conan soupira.

-Oui, en quelque sorte. En fait, c'était une très grosse enquête, et… ce n'est pas fini. Euh… Les… criminels ont vu mon visage, donc la police m'a proposé le programme de protection des témoins. Et j'ai accepté…

-Comme on l'avait proposé à Aï-kun ? demanda Ayumi.

-D'ailleurs où est-elle ? s'étonna Mitsuhiko.

Ran remarqua elle aussi qu'Haibara n'était pas là et que Conan ne lui en avait pas parlé. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit impliquée ? Conan serra les dents.

-Oui… On le lui a proposé aussi et elle accepté. Elle est déjà partie à l'étranger…

-Quoi !? s'écrièrent Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko en chœur.

-Et je vais devoir partir aussi…

-Mais, mais… répondit Ayumi. Aï-kun ne nous a même pas dit au revoir !

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Conan baissa le regard.

-Je sais… mais vous la connaissez. Elle est comme ça, à ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment.

Il leva les yeux. Genta et Mitsuhiko avaient des larmes qui commençaient à apparaître.

-Je suis désolé. Nous sommes obligés de partir.

-Et, dit Mitsuhiko en se mouchant, on ne vous reverra plus jamais ?

-Non…

-Mais ce n'est pas possible !

-On a pas le choix…

Ayumi pleura de plus belle. Conan les enlaça tour à tour.

-On n'oubliera rien, assura Genta.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Mitsuhiko. On n'oubliera jamais toutes les enquêtes et les mystères qu'on a résolus !

-Non, moi non plus… dit Conan, la larme à l'œil. Jamais.

Pendant que Ran et Sonoko consolaient les enfants, Conan alla voir le professeur Agasa.

-Je pense que c'était le meilleur moyen de le leur dire.

Le professeur renifla. Conan le regarda : il avait l'air vraiment désolé pour eux. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je continuerai de les surveiller quand j'aurai retrouvé ma taille normale.


	7. Chapter 7 : Enfin comme avant

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fanfiction et j'espère que la fin vous plaira ;)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Enfin comme avant

Le Professeur Agasa ramena les Detective Boys chez eux, puis retourna chez lui.

-Ah, professeur ! Vous êtes de retour.

-Je pense que maintenant tu peux prendre l'antidote, Shinichi.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Pendant que vous raccompagniez les enfants, je suis allé prendre des vêtements chez moi. Tout est prêt.

Tout le monde regarda Conan.

-J'espère que tout va bien se passer, s'inquiéta Ran.

-Tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas, Ran, répondit le professeur avec bienveillance.

Ran tourna son regard vers Conan et lui sourit. Il la regarda à son tour. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'elle le verra en tant que Conan. A partir de ce moment, tout redeviendra comme avant pour lui, il sera enfin totalement débarrassé de cette organisation.

Il courait presque lorsqu'il alla aux toilettes. Il entra, se déshabilla et pris la pilule. Elle fit effet au bout d'environ 2 min. Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa poitrine et sa température augmenta d'un seul coup. Il sentit son corps changer, comme s'il grandissait et s'allongeait. Un mal de tête insoutenable le prit, puis il s'effondra par terre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit la fraicheur du carrelage sur sa joue.

-Shinichi ? Ça a marché ?, demanda Ran en tapant doucement contre la porte.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Puis il inspecta son corps : il avait retrouvé sa taille normale ! Il s'habilla, prit les vêtements devenus trop petits et sortit. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il regarda Ran et lui sourit.

-Oui c'est bon, ça a marché ! Ça fait du bien d'être de retour !

-C'est fantastique, Shinichi ! s'enthousiasma le professeur Agasa.

-Je vais ranger ces vêtements chez moi, je n'en aurai plus jamais besoin !

-Parfait, s'écria Heiji. Je vais tout raconter à Kazuha sinon elle va râler que je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Bon, alors moi je vais répéter ce que m'a raconté le gamin du Kansai au commissaire Megure et aux autres, dit Kogoro.

Ils partirent tous les deux.

-Et moi… il faut à tout prix que j'aille dire tout ça à ceux du lycée ! dit Sonoko en faisant un clin d'œil à Ran.

Elle sortit à son tour.

-Je vais t'accompagner alors, dit Ran à Shinichi.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Ils sortirent de la maison d'Agasa et entrèrent dans celle d'à côté. Il y avait de la poussière partout. Shinichi monta à l'étage et remit ses vêtements d'enfants dans la commode de sa chambre. Ran l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Quand il redescendit, il lui proposa de faire un tour dans la maison pour voir si tout était à sa place. La dernière pièce qu'ils visitèrent fut la bibliothèque. Shinichi entra et remit les lunettes de son père dans le tiroir où il les avait pris ce qui semblait être un siècle plus tôt. Ran le suivit près du bureau.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Haibara ?

Shinichi se retourna.

-Elle…elle a été tuée. C'était un membre de l'organisation. Elle avait rajeunie elle aussi. Elle m'a grandement aidé et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu retrouver ma taille…

Ran eut un sourire, comme si elle était reconnaissante envers Haibara.

-Je suis si contente, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

Il rougit, gêné.

-Je suis désolé. Mais il ne fallait pas que tu saches quoi que ce soit, sinon ils t'auraient prise pour cible. Et s'ils t'avaient tuée… je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait…

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu n'auras plus aucune raison de disparaître maintenant, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Non…, répondit-il, devenant soudainement nerveux.

-Tes remarques de détective prétentieux m'ont manquées, continua Ran, tout en continuant de se rapprocher de lui.

-Et toi… pas grand-chose en fait puisque j'étais à côté depuis le début, rigola Shinichi.

Elle donna alors un puissant coup de poing sur le bureau.

-Mon karaté peut-être ?

-Ah…oui, peut-être…

Ils rigolèrent puis lentement, s'embrassèrent enfin, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça.

FIN


End file.
